Unexpected
by Iverzz93
Summary: Ville Valo/Gerard Way/OC rate and comments plz.


Ville sighed as the bus thudded over another pot hole. He knew not stopping at a hotel was a bad idea. He pulled out his old familiar song started to play. "In the middle of a gunfight/ In the center of a resturant/They say Come with your arms raised high!" A smile crept up on his face. He could picture the Italian boy perfectly. His long, ink black locks in front of his pale face. Few men could incite an entire stadium of people to make sexual noises at once. Gerard Arthur Way was one of these men. Ville winced as he felt his black jeans get tighter. He knew that the song would only make this ride more difficult to suffer through, but somehow he couldn't will himself to change it. He let his mind wonder to the days the two toured together. He'd never been so affected by any other man before then. He remembers the pangs of lust and jealousy that attacked him when he watched Gerard make-out with his rhythum guitarist or Bert Mccracken. It was easy to see that he was skilled with his mouth. Ville pushed his hand into his jeans, groaning at the pleasure. He thought of how the younger man licked his microphone with the entusiasm of a blow-job expert. The moans that he let loose when Frank rubbed up against him. Ville heard a buzz telling him had a text and picked up his cell. Mina: Hey, guess who I just booked for the new tour? Ville: Who? Mina: My Chemical Romance! A text from an unknown number appeared. ?: Hello, Ville. It's Gerard. I hope you don't mind but I asked your manager for your number. I have a something to tell you. Ville: Hey :) What's up? Gerard: ...I'm nervous to say it... Ville: What? Don't be nervous. You can tell me anything. Butterflys fluttered in Ville's stomach. Gerard: I...think I might be in love...with a man... Ville: See? that wasn't hard, was it? Gerard: I guess not. Ville: Who is it? Frank? Gerard: No ville: Who? Gerard:... Ville: Who, Gee?! Gerard: You. The butterflies took of in Ville's stomach. Ville: Really? Gerard: Yeah for a while now. Like since we toured last time. Ville: I see. Gerard: Are you mad at me? Ville: God, no. I've been thinking a lot about you. Gerard: Really?! Well...are they dirty thoughts? Ville: Baby, you have no idea. Gerard: Well, give me an idea. ;) Ville: I'm listening to Prison Gerard: And...? Ville: I'm jacking off. Gerard: Good :) Ville: ? The phone informed him that he was being called. "Hey, sexy." Ville smiled. "Why are you calling me, Gerard?" A breathy laugh sounded. "It's called phone sex, baby." "Alright. What are you wearing right now." A soft moan. Gerard was already getting turned on. "Nothing but sweat." "Good. It's all I want." "Take off your clothes, Ville." "I can't, love." Gerard let out a frustrated moan. "Why not?" "I'm on the bus." "Please? I want you. * Where are you guys right now?" Near the Hotel 8. Off Route 5." "Get your perfect little ass in here then." Ville got up. "Guys, Mina just texted me. We're gonna stay at the Hotel 8 up ahead." Their driver nodded. As soon as they pulled up to the hotel, Ville texted Gerard. Ville: Where are you? Gerard: Idk if I should tell you. :P Ville: Tell me. Gerard: Room 3 3 Ville: On my way. BTW: Get naked. Gerard: way ahead of you. Ville recieved a picture message of Gerard's hard-on. Ville: Great. Ville reached the door within seconds. He walked in to find Gerard Fucking Way laying naked on the bed. He strode over to the man and straddled him. "Nice hardware, Ace." * He grabbed Gerard's cock. The rock star moanned. "Now, Ville valo. You have no excuse. Take off your goddamn clothes." Gerard said with a smirk. "Why don't you make me, Gerard Way!" "If you insist." Gerard flipped them over. He pulled off Ville's shirt, then bent down to lick each puckered nipple. Ville grabbed onto Gerard's now red locks. "Dammit" He arched into the hot mouth. Gerard sat back up and licked his lips. "You taste fucking amazing." Ville grinned. "And I'm getting better with age." Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled out Ville's belt. He stared at it for a moment and grinned. He grabbed both of Ville's hands and held them over his head. "What are you doing?" "Getting my revenge for you making me wait." He used the belt to tie his lover's hands together. He smiled and pressed his palms to the Finnish man's groin."Oh, god. Gerardddd." "You like that?" He nodded. Gerard pressed harder. "Dammit Gerard." He released the pressure and pushed himself up to kiss Ville. "Tell me what you want." "Mmmmmmmnmmm suck me off." "As you wish." He slid down his lover and pulled down the tight jeans. Ville sighed at the relief of the pressure. Gerard dipped his head down and licked the material over Ville's length. Ville moanned. "Ta..take them off. Please." Gerard kissed him again. He slid his his palms down the tight underwear and removed the offending garment. Ville moaned, feeling Gerard's erection against his own. Gerard slid down his slim body and parted Ville's legs. He kissed the tip. Ville's hands found Gerard's hair again and he held on for dear life. His eyes widened when Gerard took him throat-deep. He rocked his hips. It only took a few moments for Ville to spill into Gerard's mouth. A soft cough was heard behind them. "Gerard, may I come out?" "Yes" A fully naked Mina walked in from the bathroom. * "Mina?" She blushed. "I'm not the only one who's wanted you for a while." Gerard got up and pulled her towards the bed. SHe bent down and kissed the man laying there. "Take care of Gerard for me. I want to watch." Mina stood up and pulled Gerard towads her. She kissed him and set his hand on her perfect ass. He squeezed it, then laid her down beside Ville on the bed. "Omigod" She moanned as he pushed himself inside her. Ville had managed to free his hand and began stroking his second erection of the night. Gerard began to move inside her. "You're fucking tight." She laughed. "Make me wider then." He grinned and grabbed her long hair. He pulled it as he worked. Gerard came inside her, biting down on her neck to keep himself quiet. Ville pulled her over and clamped his mouth down on hers. He cam loud and violent. The three of them laid there, breathless and happy. "And it's only the first day of our tour." Ville said with a grin. *END*


End file.
